T'inquiètes, Nando s'occuperas d'eux
by MayaDittyMaeTomlinstone
Summary: Fiona a ses propres problèmes et Jimmy n'est pas vraiment là pour elle, mais Nando si. OS Rated M pour le langage et le lemon.


**Coucou tout le monde, voici un petit OS sur Nando et Fiona parce que je trouve que Jimmy/Steve se comporte comme un idiot en ce moment et que j'avais juste envie d'écrire sur Fiona qui est devenue mon personnage préférer après l'épisode 03x07. Je m'excuse d'avance pour mes fautes d'orthographe de grammaire. Rated M parce qu'il y aura du lemon et pour le langage pas très charmant. Je ne possède pas Shameless et toutes les erreurs d'orthographes sont miennes.**

**C'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon donc je ne promet rien )**

**Chanson utilisé dans ce chapitre : Like a virgin de Madonna et Halo de Beyonce**

**Bonne lecture !**

T'inquiètes, Nando s'occuperas d'eux

_Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last_

You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold

Fiona maudit Jimmy silencieusement en faisant la vaisselle, nan mais sérieux où est passé ce con depuis presque trois jours ?! Il n'appelle pas et ça l'a rend nerveuse et si jamais le père d'Estefania est allé lui faire la peau et puis dieu seul c'est qu'est-ce que Jimmy a bien pu faire en Amérique Latine parce que c'est sûr qu'il ne lui a pas tout dit. Mais cela fait franchement chier à Fiona de s'inquiéter pour lui parce que s'il ne l'avais pas remarqué : elle a une famille dont elle doit s'occuper ! Sans compter que Frank a dormit sur le palier hier soir en pleurnichant parce qu'on le traitait comme moins que rien et qu'on ne le laissait même dormir dans sa propre maison. Inutile de dire chacun à leur tour Lip et Ian ont voulu l'envoyer à l'hôpital, mais comme toujours Fiona était là pour les empêcher de faire un truc pareil parce que personne ne devrait finir en prison à cause de Frank. Il y a des fois où elle regrette sincèrement que Frank ne soit pas resté au Canada sans ses papiers, alors là il n'aurait plus été son problème et la D.A.S.S. ne serait jamais venu arracher les enfants de leur foyer. Les pensées de l'ainée des Gallagher sont interrompues lorsqu'Ian entre dans la maison avant de filer par l'escalier en lançant un petit salut et sa grande soeur se demande bien qui a bien pu le tabasser pour que ça fasse d'aussi grosses marques, mais bon ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un de ses frère revient amocher donc elle ne se pose pas trop de questions. Quelque minute plus tard c'est au tour de Debbie et Carl de descendre à la cuisine prendre leur petit-déjeuner comme tous les est toujours pas là Jimmy ? demande Carl avant de prendre un pancake.

C'est vrai ça fait longtemps qu'il a disparu. Renchérit Debbie en prenant le sien.

Qui a disparu depuis longtemps ? Dit Lip en entrant dans la cuisine.

Jimmy.

Tu crois pas que t'exagère un peu, il doit surement être chez la brésilienne ! rassure le grand frère.

Ouais et pis sa se trouve Nando sait peut être où il est ! dit Carl. Bon moi j'y vais !

Et juste comme ça les trois frères et sœur quittent la maison pour se rendre en cours et pendant ce temps Fiona se demande qui peut bien être Nando puis elle comprend que s'il doit savoir où se trouve Jimmy, ça veux dire que c'est lui qui conduit l'énorme 4x4 noir qui est tout le temps garé devant la maison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fiona se demande combien le dit Nando doit être payé pour être tout le temps dans une voiture à surveiller quelqu'un parce qu'il doit s'emmerder dedans non ? Mais elle n'à jamais travailler pour un baron de la drogue donc elle ne sait pas la pression que subissent les gens pour qui c'est le cas. Comme à son habitude elle sort de la maison après s'être vite fais coiffé et étant habillé d'un short bleu marine et d'un sweat couleur bordeaux. Elle cherche d'un regard le gros 4x4 noir brillant qu'elle a vu tellement de fois ses derniers jours et ai surprise de le voir, ça veut dire que Jimmy se trouve dedans non ou qu'au moins il vient tout juste de rentrer à la maison ! Alors, c'est d'un pas rapide qu'elle se dirige vers la voiture et tape sur la vitre pour attraper l'attention de Nando qui a l'air concentré sur sa tablette tactile. Il abaisse sa vitre tout de suite après et Fiona voit à son visage qu'il est fatigué, il a des poches sous les yeux .

Oui ? lui demande t-il en soulevant les sourcils.

Jim…Steve n'est pas avec toi ? dit-elle en espérant qu'il n'a pas entendu sa bavure.

Non ce petit con s'est enfui, il n'est pas chez Estefania et je pensais qu'il était ici.

Bah non il n'est pas revenu depuis trois jours.

Très bien, dit-il avant de refermer sa vitre.

Et comme ça il se met en route et est partit, il ne doit pas connaitre le mot merci celui là ! se dit Fiona avant de rentrer chez elle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jimmy rentrera à la maison quatre jours plus tard, donc en tout il sera parti une semaine sans donner aucune nouvelle à qui que ce soit, sans oublier que Nando l'a littéralement ramené par la peau du cul chez les Gallagher parce que surprise, il était parti en escapade avec sa femme parce qu'elle en avait envie. Et Jimmy a le culot de débarquer avec une valise remplis de cadeaux d'Hawaii et oui, c'est là qu'il est allé sans se soucier du fait que des gens s'inquiétaient pour lui. Il est accueillit par un regard noir de la part de Debbie qui est en train de nourrir Liam sur la chaise haut, d'ailleurs le bambin est le seul à l'accueillir chaleureusement. Puis il voit sur le canapé, Lip et Mandy qui sont entrain de s'embrasser de façon très ...torride comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux au monde et quelques minutes plus tard, Ian rentre à son tour en compagnie d'un garçon brun tout pale que Jimmy n'a jamais va te tuer. Lance Lip en levant le regard vers le nouvel arrivant.

Ouais, ce que tu vas dire a intérêt à être de la balle parce que sinon… Renchérit Ian avec un sourire moqueur.

Je sais mais je n'avais pas le choix, Este' en avait envie. Se défend Steve en posant le sac de cadeau sur le sol.

Ah je connais ça, c'est vrai que quand elle veut quelque chose celle là c'est dur de lui refuser !

Mandy attrape les couilles de Lip férocement pour le punir d'avoir fait une remarque pareille et le pote de Ian lâche un petit rire avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Jimmy sait que Fiona a bientôt fini sa journée de travail et décide d'aller l'accueillir sur le palier avec un bouquet de roses rouges, mais quand elle arrive enfin elle ne le remarque même pas. Non, elle se dirige vers le 4x4 dans lequel elle sait très bien que Nando est, en ayant un magnifique sourire plaqué sur le visage. Avant même qu'elle ne tape sur la vitre, Nando l'a baisse avant de tendre un grand gobelet de café à la jeune femme.

Tient, tu vas en avoir besoin pour engueuler Jimmy.

Ah ça veux dire qu'il est rentré alors ?

Oui, je l'ai pêché ce matin à l'aéroport de Chicago ,mais bon je suis sûr qu'il a une bonne excuse pour ça aussi.

Fiona hoche brièvement de la tête en guise d'au revoir puis se dirige vers l'entrée de la maison, bien sûr elle se fige en voyant Jimmy. Mais aussitôt elle lui lance un regard noir avant de passer à côté de lui en l'ignorant royalement.

Fiona attend, je peux tout t'expliquer !

Eh bien j'espère pour tout que tu as une bonne raison de t'être tirer comme tu l'as fais !

Mais oui, Estefania m'a forcé et …

Et tu pouvais pas lui tenir tête ?!

Bien sûr que non , pas avec le père qu'elle a !

Tu ne m'as même pas appeler, tu pouvais pas faire ça aussi hein ?

Si et sur ce coup là j'ai été con et j'en suis désolé.

Tu sais que je me suis inquiété comme une folle alors que toi tu t'éclatais en vacances ?!

Je sais , mais sache que pas à un seul moment je n'ai pas pensé à toi.

L'aînée des Gallagher ne dit rien avant de hocher de la tête de lancer un regard à sont petit-ami qui veut clairement « Ne refais plus jamais une chose pareille ! » et c'est au tour de Jimmy de hocher de la tête avant de prendre Fiona dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'elle lui a manqué un tas de fois.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Fiona rentre du travail quelques jours plus tard et la première chose qu'elle voit en entrant dans la cuisine c'est...Ian et Mickey Milkovich en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche contre le frigidaire. La jeune femme lâche un soupir avant de monter dans sa chambre, décidément les Milkovich ont un effet très prononcé sur les frères Gallagher ! Elle y trouve sans surprise un petit mot de Jimmy déposé sur le lit qui dit qu'il ne sera pas là ce soir et ce n'est pas la première fois d'ailleurs. Puis elle reçoit un message de Veronica qui lui demande si elle veut passer chez elle pour discuter vu que ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elles ne se sont pas vu à cause de leurs horaires de travail et Fiona répond que oui avant de troquer son uniforme de travail pour une tenue plus décontracté et elle se met en route. Elle voit que le 4x4 noir est garé devant chez elle et se demande bien pourquoi vu que Jimmy n'est pas ici, mais elle n'y prête pas plus d'attention et se rend chez alors Fi, c'est vrai ce que Kev m'a raconter ? Tu craque sur le brésilien au gros 4x4 ?

Quoi ? Mais non et puis sérieusement on est pas au lycée pour dire le mot 'craquer'

Oh ! Donc tu veux juste te le faire c'est ça ?

Non, mais ou tu va chercher tout ça ?

Fi ne me mens, je sais qu'il y a petit quelque chose t'est différente depuis quelques jours.

Différente, mais genre en bien ?

Ouais, t'as l'air plus heureuse et moins stresser quand Jimmy te pose un lapin.

Hum…bon ok peut être que j'ai envie de me faire Nando mais c'est tout !

Nando ? C'est un vrai nom ça parce que moi sa me fait plus l'effet d'une douche froide.

Fiona lâche un petit rire et elles continuent de parler tout au long de la soirée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand elle ressort de chez Kev' et Veronica il est presque minuit, le temps passe à une vitesse hallucinante lorsqu'elle est en compagnie de V' et puis de toute manière on est vendredi soir donc les enfants peuvent rester éveillés autant qu'ils le veulent. Fiona tourne le regard et voit Nando adosser contre son 4x4, il a les mains dans ses poches et a le regard perdu, surement dans ses pensées se dit la Gallagher. Il ne lève pas le regard que lorsque le jeune femme s'adosse contre la voiture juste à côté de lui. Tu en avais marre de rester dans la voiture ?

Ouais, je vois que ça depuis des jours.

Il est rentré Jimmy ? demande t-elle avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

Non il est avec le patron.

Ah mais dit, sa te fait pas chier de tout le temps le surveiller ?

Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut bien que quelqu'un le garde hors de problème.

Alors il a de la chance de t'avoir.

Dans un sens oui mais en réalité il a de la chance de t'avoir toi, et tes gosses aussi, tu me rappelle ma mère à cause de ça .

Ah bon ? Elle prenait tout en charge toute seule aussi ?

Il le fallait bien puisque mon père était un salop invétérer qui passait son temps à la trompé.

Wow, on dirait qu'on n'a pas eu de superbes exemples pour pères.

Tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau ! Dit-il avec un petit rire, mais comme mères ce sont les meilleurs exemples.

Elle lui murmure un doux merci avec un sourire avant de détourner le regard, la plus part du temps c'est le silence entre eux et quelques fois ils échangent quelques mots, mais sa leur suffit. Fiona lâche un bâillement puis souhaite une bonne nuit à Nando avant de rentrer chez elle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parler à Nando devient une habitude pour Fiona, il y a même une nuit où il lui révèle que son vrai nom c'est Armando (ndlr : c'est moi qui ai inventé ça ^^) . Il y a des fois où elle monte dans la voiture et d'autres fois où ils restent tous les deux adossés contre la voiture. Elle se surprend même à être déçu quand elle ne voit pas le gros 4x4 garé devant chez elle et elle lui sourit tout le temps le matin quand il est là en guise de bonjour. Bien sûr ces petits échangent ne passent pas inaperçu aux yeux de Jimmy ,mais il ne fait aucune remarque vu qu'il passe son temps au lit avec une autre femme. Oui il aime Fiona, c'est la seule femme qu'il ai jamais aimé et qui l'a accepté comme il était sans jamais lui reprocher le fait qu'il volait des voitures pour vivre, mais il ne sens pas prêt à assumer une famille de six enfants après tous ces parents ne se sont pratiquement jamais occupés de lui, il a été ballotté de nounous en nounous en passant par les femmes de ménages d'origines étrangère qui ont plus été des mères pour lui que la femme qui l'avait porté durant neuf mois. Puis un jour alors qu'il monte dans l'automobile, le parfum de Fiona lui monte aux narines et il ne peut s'empêcher d'agir comme jaloux te tapes ma copine hein ?!

…

Bah bien sûr fait la sourde oreille !

…

Je…Tu l'as rend heureuse tu sais ?

…

Tu fais chier à me laisser parler tout seul ! De toute manière sa ne change rien au fait que quand elle me jettera – je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps- elle t'aura toi.

Je ne vois pas comment ça va arriver vu que je vais bien finir par retourner au Brésil.

Non pas si vous acceptez votre…enfin ce qu'il y a entre vous.

Ah donc maintenant tu te soucie d'elle maintenant ?

Je me suis toujours soucier d'elle ! Mais même si je l'aime j'ai pas le droit de continuer à rester avec elle alors que je m'envoie tout le temps Estefania.

Aucun autre mot n'est échanger durant toute la durée du trajet, les deux hommes sont trop perdus dans leurs pensées.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Oooh, oooh, oooh_

You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide

Like a virgin (hey)  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
With your heart beats  
Next to mine

Un soir alors que Veronica et Fiona reviennent de la boite de nuit où elles travaillent, l'ainée des Gallagher voit Nando assit sur les marches de la maison. Elle passe devant lui, rentre dans la maison, pose son sac et ressort avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il tourne la tête et pour la première fois, il l'a détaille vraiment et ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que Jimmy est un idiot chanceux. Nando s'imagine bien caresser le beau visage de la femme qui se trouve en face de lui, passer ses doigts sur ses belles lèvres rosés qui ont l'invitent carrément à lui rouler une pelle d'enfer, déposer des baisers tout au long de son coup et de sa clavicule et inconstamment, il lève sa main et caresse de son pouce la joue de Fiona. Au début celle-ci est surprise car même si elle sentait que quelque chose se passait entre eux, elle pensait que ce serait elle qui aurait fait le premier pas. Et tout doucement elle approche sa tête et lie sa bouche avec celle du brésilien, dans un doux baiser presque timide. Puis d'un coup elle ouvre sa bouche et la langue de Nando y plonge dans un baiser chaud comme la braise, elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux en se collant à lui pendant qu'il passe ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et presse son corps contre le sien. Ils se décollent un tout petit peu l'un de l'autre pour respirer et Fiona sent le membre dur de Nando contre le bas de son ventre.

Tu veux le faire sur le palier c'est ça ? lui demande t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Il lâche un petit rire avant de l'embrasser à nouveaux puis se décolle et la prend dans ses bras avant de l'emmener à l'intérieur de la maison où ils essayent tant bien que mal de ne pas faire trop de bruit, mais c'est peine perdu et le râlement un râlement de Lip se fait entendre. Tant pis, Fiona a trop envie de passer du « quality time » avec Nando pour ce préoccuper de ce qui que ce soit peut dire. A peine la porte fermé, les mains de Fiona s'empressent de faire sauter tout les boutons de la chemise du brésilien, puis enlève son propre t-shirt en hâte. Elle passe ses mains sur le beau torse basané qui se trouve devant elle en s'attaquant à sa ceinture avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur celles de Nando qui l'a porte et l'a pose sur le lit. Comme il le voulait, il dépose des baisers brulants sur le coup de la jeune femme, puis sa clavicule avant de dégrafer son soutient gorge et il s'attaque à sa poitrine en serrant un sein et en embrassant le mamelon de l'autre avec les gémissements de Fiona qui résonnent dans toute la pièce. Elle sait que ce qu'elle fait est mal et que tromper son copain se n'est pas son genre, mais dernièrement elle n'a fait que sentir Jimmy s'éloigner d'elle sans oublier le fait qu'il sentait souvent le parfum de femme en rentrant de ses mystérieuses escapades. La sensation qu'on lui retire sa culotte l'a ramène soudainement à la réalité et elle pousse un cri de surprise en sentant la langue de Nando taquiner son clitoris tout doucement comme s'il essayait de l'a torturé, puis il le suce tout en ayant son regard fixé sur Fiona tout en introduisant deux doigts en elle. Au moment où Nando l'a pénètre de sa langue elle ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un long gémissement aigue qu'elle essaye tout de même d'étouffer avec sa main et avant même qu'elle s'en rend compte, elle a jouie et sens un deuxième orgasme en chemin. Bien sûr son amant se fait un plaisir de tout nettoyer en léchant son intimité et en poussant quelques gémissements d'appréhension, puis lance un sourire carnassier à Fiona tout en défaisant son pantalon. Il veut passer directement à l'acte mais ce n'est pas le cas de la jeune femme qui le pousse sur le lit avant de se mettre au dessus de lui ou plus précisément, juste au dessus de son sexe sur le quel elle fait bouger ses hanches en mouvement circulaire tout en le frôlant avec son intimité. Le feu qui bouillit dans le bas de son ventre se fait encore plus ressentir. Ensuite elle passe ses mains le long de ses abdos en déposant des baisers à bouche ouverte dessus avant de lui retirer son boxeur très lentement sans jamais lâché son regard. Elle prend son sexe dur et passe sa main dessus délicatement un tas de fois pour rendre Nando fou, puis elle pose de tout petits baisers dessus sur tout sa longueur et finalement elle ouvre sa bouche et le prend entièrement, il lâche un râlement de plaisir en signe de satisfaction. Soudainement elle se sent jetée sur le lit et Nando se retrouve au dessus d'elle, avec un regard de pur désir dans les yeux.

Qu'est ce que t'es impatient dis donc !

Ah mais c'est dur d'être patient avec une femme aussi désirable que toi.

Et alors tout lentement, il l'a pénètre en fourrant sa langue dans la bouche de sa partenaire. Il lâche un tas de râlement étouffés dans son coup ce qui excite encore plus Fiona, et le gémissement d'hommes ça lui fait toujours cet effet. Au fur et à mesure il accélère la cadence et les hanches de Fiona s'y synchronisent, sans qu'elle n'arrête de gémir et même pousser des cris de plaisir lorsqu'il atteint son poing G et qu'il s'acharne dessus. Fiona ouvre la bouche pour pousser son ultime cris de plaisir lorsque Nando étouffe ses cris avec la sienne et qu'il jouie à son tour quelques coups de reins plus tard…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Quand elle le revoit les jours suivants ils ne s'adressent que des brèves sourires ou signes de la main en guise de salutation, enfin les fois où ils ne sont pas entrain de s'envoyer en l'air dans le 4x4 . Quand ils ont commencé à faire ça, Fiona craignait un peu que Jimmy soit dans les parages et qu'entre l'attitude super relax de Fiona et l'odeur d'après sexe permanente dans la voiture de Nando, il fasse deux et deux et découvrirait la vérité. Mais depuis quelques semaines il est parti vivre avec Estefania à cause -soit disant- des services de l'immigration et que maintenant c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui le surveille, donc Nando passe la plupart de ses journées dans la partie Sud de Chicago. Elle descend les escaliers après avoir changé sa tenue de travail pour une tenue normal au même moment où Lip revient de ses heures de travaux généraux et même s'il est épuisé et n'a aucune envie à part plonger dans son lit et ne plus jamais en ressortir, le 4x4 garé devant chez eux ne lui a pas échapper et il décide de laisser savoir cela à Fiona.

Tu sais, quelqu'un devrais dire à ce mec que Jimmy n'est pas là et que donc il n'a pas besoin de rester devant chez nous tout les jours.

Ouais bien sûr, répond Fiona sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Mais en même temps vu que c'est ton nouveau sex-toy et qu'il a l'air mordu de toi, c'est peu être pour ça qu'il a pas envi de foutre le camp.

Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Oh allez arrête un peu d'mentir on sait bien que tu tapes le brésilien !

Mais de quoi tu mêle merde, t'as pas déjà de quoi faire avec Mandy ?!

Wow c'est bas Fi, vraiment bas !

Il lui jette un regard qui montre clairement qu'il est déçu qu'elle ne veuille pas répondre à sa question et s'en va en grommelant des mots inaudibles, mais merde elle est quand même pas obligé de se confier à lui quand même ! Et puis dans sa tête tout est devenu un immense bordel qu'elle n'arrive pas à comprendre. Entre Véro qu'elle essaye d'aider avec son problème de bébé, Ian qui rentre à la maison une quatre fois sur cinq en faisant la gueule parce que Mickey agit comme un con, Mandy qui squatte la maison et s'y trimballe en short comme si elle était seule, Frank qui ne cessent de vouloir rentrer à la maison, Jimmy qui fait une apparition tous les trente-six du mois et finalement...Armando et son foutu sourire carnassier qu'il lui fait à chaque fois qu'il l'a voi et bien Fiona n'en peut simplement plus . Elle est tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle sursaute en entendant la voix de Jimmy dans son dos, elle ne l'avait même pas vu rentrer.

Tu tiens à lui non ? lui demande t-il en évitant son regard.

Je t'avais même pas vu ren…

Fiona arrête ton baratin parce qu'on sais tout les deux que ça fait très longtemps que tu ne m'accueil plus très chaleureusement et c'est tout à fait normal vu que t'aimes quelqu'un d'autre.

Enfin Jimmy tu…tu sais très bien que c'est faux

Je comprends tu sais, j'ai été un con et ai passé la plus part de mon temps avec Fania' donc c'est normal que tu sois allez voir ailleurs.

Fiona n'a pas le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit qu'il prend sa tête entre ses deux mains et dépose un baiser sur son front avant de lui dire qu'il a bien aimé être un père au foyer le temps que ça a duré et qu'elle devrait prendre soin d'elle un peu plus. Il lui donne aussi un sac poubelle noire en disant qu'elle le mérite et une fois qu'il est partit Fiona l'ouvre et voit que des milliers de dollars s'y trouve. Jimmy l'aimera toujours, mais entre la vie de famille et celle d'homme faussement marié, il ne sait plus où donné de la tête et ne veut surtout pas embarquer les Gallaghers dans tous ce merdier qu'il a avec un baron de la drogue brésilienne. Et puis de toute manière il sait que Nando l'a traitera comme elle le mérite et cette pensée le rassure grandement .

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I've got my angel now_

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

La semaine qui suit le départ de Jimmy, Nando est introuvable et Fiona ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'il a dû se passer un truc avec son boss et qu'il doit probablement être sur un terrain vague ou une entreprise abandonnée presque mort. Alors, quand un soir elle sort du supermarché et qu'elle voit le 4x4 garé avec Nando qui s'y appuie, un sourire géant se forme sur son visage et une fois qu'elle dépose ses cours à l'intérieur de la voiture elle met un coup de poing à Nando dans l'épaule avant de le prendre dans ses bras et ce qui est super c'est qu'il ne met que quelques secondes avant de l'entourer de ses bras avant de lui dire :

Bon alors il est où ce Bobby pour que je le tabasse comme il le faut, personne ne peux traiter ma Fiona comme il l'a fait !

Inutile de dire que maintenant dés que Bobby voit Nando, il change de trottoir !

**Voilou c'est fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé lire ce OS comme moi j'ai aimé l'écrire même si j'étais un peu bloqué sur la fin vu que je voulais faire une Happy Ending mais pas trop romantique quand même vu que je ne pense que ça colle avec le personnage de Fiona. Et vous qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Bonne journée **


End file.
